Generally, current methods of subscribing to periodical publications are inconvenient for consumers, often requiring the completion and mailing of paper forms, and are thus less likely to entice consumers to subscribe to a publisher's product. Additionally, paper subscription inserts in magazines are often discarded by consumers, resulting in loss of potential subscriptions and large quantities of litter and wasted paper. What is needed is a simpler and more convenient method of offering subscriptions to periodical publications.